


The Hogwarts Express

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Bi Ginny, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Top Harry, ace neville, also background pansy/female oc, also neville x hannah but i didnt mention it, and Blaise/enby oc, linny - Freeform, luna is wonderful, pan Luna, romione, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: EIGHTH YEAR FIC Draco is alone on the express when luna sits with him, bringing along her friends. is this journey going to be a nightmare, or could something good come of it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	The Hogwarts Express

Draco was curled up on the seat of an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, his long legs tucked under his chin. He had arrived an hour early as to avoid confrontation and get himself a compartment where hopefully nobody would bother him. He had sent out apology letters to everyone he had ever bullied or just generally been unpleasant to, along with the families of those who had died in the war, and although he had gotten no replies, he hoped at least some people had noticed he was genuine. He was worried about the housing situation- the returning Eighth Years would be in two-person dorms, and since Blaise hadn’t returned, he had no idea who his room-mate would be. Their letter said they got to choose their own, but Draco knew that he would just be left with whoever else nobody wanted to room with. 

He’d spent almost the entire summer trying to convince his best friends to return to Hogwarts with him, but neither of them had given in; Pansy was convinced that as the girl who tried to give up The Saviour to the Dark Lord, she wouldn’t be welcome back, and he honestly couldn’t blame her. His parole agreement stated that he had to return to complete his Eighth Year, but were it up to him, he would have just taken his NEWTs over owl. Blaise, however, had just decided not to return due to the terrible reputation Slytherin house had gained, because apparently all Death Eaters had been Slytherins, a ‘fact’ that went almost undisputed even though Draco himself had known at least 5 who had been Ravenclaws, and Wormtail had been a Gryffindor. So, while Draco went back to school, his best friends were living at Blaise’s family home in Italy, along with Blaise’s Italian partner, Thorn, and Pansy’s new girlfriend, Alexis Delacour, who’s cousin was married to a Weasley. 

Draco could hear the train filling up around him and pressed his eyes together, focusing on keeping his breathing even and willing himself not to have another panic attack. He heard the compartment door slide open and felt a rush of air hit his face, but kept his eyes firmly closed. He assumed it was just someone checking whether the compartment was free or not, given the closed blinds, and so was incredibly shocked to feel someone sit down right next to him. 

“Hello, Draco.” Ah. He really should have guessed. The dreamy, lilting voice that spoke to him was that of his arguably-batshit cousin, Luna. He really did like that girl. They had started talking when she had calmed him down from a bad panic attack the previous year after he had been forced to use the cruciatus on a second year Hufflepuff girl, and she’d been kind enough to befriend him and even kept their friendship quiet to avoid getting him killed. 

“Hey, Lu.” He opened his eyes and tilted his face towards her, his head still laying on his knees. 

“You look different to the last time I saw you.” Draco knew he did, but he presumed that Luna wasn’t talking about his new clothes or hairstyle like anyone else would be. 

“Why’s that?” He smiled. He always liked hearing her ideas on things. She was almost always right and knew literally all of his secrets, and he had figured out what she meant when she spoke about her creatures no-one else could see, and he honestly believed her most of the time. 

“You’ve got less nargles around you, and your aura is much softer and brighter. You still have just as many Wrackspurts though. You should really tell him.” She shot him one of her hazy smiles and leaned her head on his shoulder. She always tried to tell him that he should ‘tell him’ to get rid of his Wrackspurts, which were apparently small, black spirit creatures that hover around someone’s ears when they were in love, but would dispel if the person with the Wrackspurts admitted their love and it was reciprocated. Draco didn’t know how admitting his love would help at all, in his case, because there was absolutely no way that the man he loved, the Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Die himself and Draco’s childhood rival, the almost-definitely straight hero of the wizarding world, would ever love him back. He chose not to reply and just leaned his head back a little against the top of Luna’s frizzy blonde hair. 

It was just as his eyes fluttered closed that the door slid open again, this time to reveal an irritated looking Ginny Weasley. He tensed when he saw her. 

“Luna, you need to stop disappearing on me! I was talking to Nev and I turned and you were gone!” Weasley looked annoyed, but even Draco could see that it was just a mask for her concern. “Also, why are you leaning on Malfoy?” 

“Draco makes a good pillow, he’s surprisingly warm for how thin he is. I’m sorry for disappearing, I just wanted to make sure Draco was okay.” Draco felt his entire body fill with affection for his cousin in that moment, and couldn’t help wrapping one arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug. 

“Thanks, Lu.” He said softly, smiling at her. 

“Oi, you’re not trying to steal my girlfriend, are you, Ferret?” He looked up at the redhead and saw her smirking at him and absolutely lost it. 

He buried his head in his knees and laughed harder than he had since fifth year. “Weasley, as lovely as your girlfriend is, I am decidedly too gay to be interested in her.” He gasped out through peals of laughter. 

“I didn’t know you were gay.” She was grinning now. 

“Who’s gay?” Longbottom was stood behind Ginny now, holding a very large plant and trying to push past the much shorter girl. 

“Malfoy.” She plopped down into the seat next to Luna and leaned into her, pushing the blonde further into Draco’s shoulder.

“You’re gay?” He asked, putting the plant down on one of the seats on the other side of the compartment and turning around just in time to see Draco nod.

“Who’s gay?” A new, painfully familiar voice unintentionally echoed Longbottom, and Draco felt his breath stutter as he looked up into the big green eyes of Harry. 

“Me.” His voice was its usual confident drawl, but Luna gave him a knowing smile, so he knew at least she wasn’t convinced. 

Potter tripped over his own feet as Draco spoke, and without thinking Draco stood to catch him, blushing furiously all the while. “O-oh, you are?” Potter’s voice sounded nervous and he refused to meet Draco’s eyes, but he kept his grip on the blond’s forearms. 

“Yes.” He knew he was as red as a tomato by now, and Harry’s grip on his forearms definitely wasn’t helping matters, but he also couldn’t quite bring himself to care because the boy he’d been in love with since they met was touching him. 

“That-that’s cool. I guess this is the queer compartment then, yeah?” Harry laughed nervously and let go of one of Draco’s arms to run one square, brown hand through his thick hair, tousling it even more than usual. 

“Is that so?” He knew his voice cracked a little then, and he could practically feel the knowing looks coming from not only Luna, but also Ginny and Neville this time. 

“Yeah! I mean, you’re gay, Luna’s pan, me and Gin are both bi, and Nev’s ace! When ‘Mione arrives, she’ll be the Token Straight I guess. By the way, Nev, you need to move that plant so she can sit.” He finally let go of Draco’s arm as he turned slightly towards Neville. Harry’s face was flushed deep red, and Draco’s heart felt like it was going to burst. His long-time love liked boys!!! He felt like dancing in place, but then he remembered all the reasons Harry had to hate him, and felt reality crashing back down upon him. He was about to sit back down when Harry spoke again. “Wait, Draco, are you wearing muggle clothes?!” 

Draco was so shocked to hear his given name rolling so naturally off of Harry’s tongue that it took him a minute to register what he was asked. “Oh, yeah.” He looked down at himself. Black Doc Martens that made him even taller than he already was, black skinny jeans, a high-quality white button-up, a black sweat-shirt and a few different silver chains, one of which fastened with a little silver padlock. “I actually live in muggle London now, so I had a chance to do some shopping there. I have a backpack, as well, instead of a trunk.” He laughed a little, folding himself back into his seat. 

“Really? How do you fit all of your stuff into a backpack?” Draco raised a brow at Harry. 

“An undetectable extension charm, of course.” 

“Oh. Should have known that.” Harry looked adorably sheepish. Just then, Granger walked into their compartment, depositing a tiny beaded hand-bag on the luggage rack beside his black Gucci backpack. Clearly that bag had to have a similar charm to the one on his own, so Draco had to agree- Harry really SHOULD have known that. “Ayy, our token straight is here! Finally done being disgusting with your boyfriend?” Harry grinned at Hermione in his adorable, lopsided way. 

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have your own boyfriend to be disgusting with. And Token Straight? Really?” She laughed and sat beside Harry, Neville’s plant having been moved to the floor and adhered with a sticking charm to keep it from falling over. 

“True, true, true. And yep, everyone else is queer so you are now our token straight.” He laughed. Draco wanted to live in Harry’s laugh- it was warm and rich and honestly enchanting. 

Hermione looked around the compartment and saw Draco, his legs tucked back up on the seat. “Ha! See, I TOLD you Malfoy was gay, Harry!” Draco flushed brilliantly again. 

“Granger, why were you and Ha-Potter discussing my sexuality?” He said bemusedly. 

“Because Harry’s in love with you….” Her eyes widened as she realized what she said and she started muttering under her breath about ‘spending too much time with Ron’ and ‘becoming one person’, and Draco definitely heard the word ‘idiot’ at least once. Harry’s face was practically purple he was blushing so dark, and his eyes were wide with panic. “Harry, I’m so sorry!” 

“Oh?” Draco felt like he was going to spontaneously combust- he had to be dreaming. “Harry, can I speak to you outside for a minute?” He tried to keep his voice controlled to avoid squealing like a third-year Hufflepuff girl, but it came out harsher than anticipated. Nevertheless, he could feel Luna beaming at him as he left the compartment. Luckily, he had chosen the last one in the row and he knew there was only a small alcove-type space left before the back of the train. He walked around into that and leaned against the wall, trying to keep his breathing even as Harry followed him.

“Look, if you’re going to hex me, can you just do it already?” Harry’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up, shocked. 

“Hex you?” His voice was confused. “Why would I hex you?” 

“Well, with what ‘Mione said….” He trailed off and looked down at his scuffed white trainers. 

“Was she telling the truth?” 

“What?” 

“Harry. Just answer me.” 

“Uh, yeah, she was.” His voice was smaller than Draco had ever heard it.

“Good.” He said, before grabbing the front of Harry’s sweater and pulling him towards him, mashing their lips together. “I love you too, you idiot.” He mumbled against Harry’s full lips, and his words seemed to give the Gryffindor back his usual confidence as he pressed himself up against Draco, running one hand along his angular jaw and the other down the side of his thigh before reaching around to rest it on his arse, lightly biting at Draco’s lower lip and pressing his tongue into his mouth all the while. As Harry touched his arse, he let out a sound that was close to a whimper, not that he’d ever admit to that, and melted against the wall, bringing both legs up to wrap around Harry’s sturdy form. They snogged for at least 10 minutes, and Draco could feel himself getting hard as Harry gripped his backside, and he gasped as Harry rocked his hips lightly, pressing his own erection against Draco. 

Harry pulled away then, his hair even more of a birds-nest than usual and his lips red and swollen. “Fuck.” He was breathing heavily and grinned at Draco. “Will you be my room-mate in the tower?” 

Draco knew he must look utterly debauched, but he still smirked and raised his eyebrow mockingly. “Wow, together for 10 minutes and you’re already wanting to move in together? I must be an even better kisser than I thought.” He laughed, and so did Harry. “But yes.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips and then stood himself back up, pulling Harry along back towards their compartment by the hand.


End file.
